Midnight Sun
by Sora Matasuki
Summary: When the copycat left the note in the bank, no one suspected that it would lead to something so dangerous and deadly. Now it's up to Ashirogi Muto's fans to solve the real life mystery and follow the clues left behind! Will they find them before it's too late?


Ashirogi Muto.

The story behind that name has already been told. Until the duo that makes up the Mangaka are dead, the story will live on, continuously growing.

The story of Ashirogi Muto is intertwined with many people, not just two. Though it started at that number. But as the two met new and different people, a web of connections grew. If their influence wasn't spread by a face to face meeting, the works of Ashirogi Muto were the conductor for many.

Millions were influenced by _Money and Intelligence_, _Tanto_, and most recently, _PCP: Perfect Crime Party_. And millions more will be influenced as the time goes by.

One such individual was influenced like all the rest. But unlike the childish and innocent immolations of many fans, born from the actions of the characters within the pages, this person took it upon himself to try what the protagonists Makoto, Minoru and Mai never dared to try…

He broke into the bank and left a single note behind, the wealth unscathed.

His words, a simple phrase, would shake the writer half of Ashirogi Muto for weeks to come.

His words caused Takagi Akito to struggle to create the same level of quality of good chapters from before the incident occurred, until eventually – weeks later – his partner Mashiro Moritaka was able to snap him out of his slump.

But unknown to all, but this copycat was something truly sinister that lay just beneath the surface.

And Ashirogi Muto had just jumped head long into a ticking time bomb.

His words echo still in the Mangaka's ears.

_I got in_. – _Sigma_

A deadly and sinister voice that whispers at every corner, at a flipped page, a scribbled word. Every hour and every day, the writer is tormented still. A foreboding in his writing, unnoticeable to all except himself.

_I got in_.

And more will follow, if they don't listen to the piper's demands.

_I got in_.

Heed the piper.

He is calling.

* * *

Chapter 1

The Strange Chapter

_Doumoto Makoto, Tokunaga Minoru and Annojyou Mai walked into the darkened room._

_"Perfect Crime Party… I have been waiting for you." A malevolent voice rang from darkness._

_Makoto closed his eyes, Minoru froze and Mai gulped quietly, quivering. _

_"Sigma. We're here. Tell us what you want."_

_The figure shrouded in darkness known as Sigma smiled, white teeth shining dangerously. "You're smart… figure it out, PCP-mina-kun~!"_

_The note from earlier flashed into the PCP members' minds. _

_"You got in…" Mai murmered and Sigma sniggered creepily._

_"Did you like my little performance~?"_

_Makoto's arm slashed through the air, a thunderous expression on his face. "No!" came the harsh reply. "You took our good name and smashed it!"_

_Sigma laughed again, cruelty in his tone. "Good name? What good name?" the dangerous grin was back. "You don't have a good name. You're just _brats_ playing horrible _tricks_ on others for your own sick enjoyment… I like it… it's why I helped you…"_

_All three flinched back, the venomous words stinging like salt pouring into wounds._

_"But enough talk about your petty criminal deeds, you know the rules… it's time to play another _Game_."_

_All three flinched again, going pale in the face, minds flashing to the note they had left to their rival, Akechi. _

_They all shared a look and nodded, reluctant and desperate._

_One final game, one last Perfect Crime…_

_Makoto as the leader announced, "We accept your Challenge." But it was a mere formality. They had no choice. It was either that or die._

_Sigma smiled, chilling in it's brightness. "Then _disappear_… and let your _dear_ Akechi find you… before it's too late…"_

_And then they are alone. _

_Mai sits down with a shuddery sigh and Makoto and Minaru look at eachother, dread filling all three of their chests, their hearts sinking to their stomachs._

_Makoto clenches his fist and glares at his white knuckles._

Hurry…

Solve it…

…find us…

**We could die.**

Hattori rocked back, floored.

This newest arc… it was so hardcore, it had sent his heart _racing._

The two boys who made up the secret team writer-artist duo Ashirogi Muto sat patiently but nervous as their editor and dear mentor struggled for words.

Hattori cleared his throat, shuffled the stack and let it settle, opened his mouth then closed it. He cleared his throat once more and shuffled the stack again.

"Well…" he coughed slightly, still overwhelmed. "That was… _wow_…"

Takagi and Moritaka shared relieved grins, somewhat mellower and more strained then their usual brightness, a major warning sign that something was amiss…

But so deep was Hattori in his shock, he never noticed until it was far too late…

"Well, this round is perfect, a great way of tying in your response to this imposter! Takagi-kun, I'm glad to see that you have regained your flair, and a major thriller mystery! I can't wait to see what happens next!"

The trio stood, clasping hands with large smiles on their faces. Two fake, one genuine.

"So next week, same time?" Takagi asked for the two of them.

Hattori nodded. "Yeah, keep up the good work!"

"Thank you Hattori-san for all the help you have given us."

The editor felt a chill run up his spine. For some reason… those words… they sent a chill up his spine. Like they were a final goodbye, not just a spur in the moment thank you.

"Eh? Why are you thanking me? I haven't done anything!" he said this weakly, hands up in the surrender position, praying to any kami that would listen that he was wrong…

Moritaka smiled weakly and that smile caused Hattori's dread to worsen. "But you have… more than you know." He murmered. "Takagi, lets go before we miss our train." Takagi nodded jerkily. "Y-Yeah…"

And the two hurried out, leaving a worried editor behind.

"So… Takagi-kun seems to have come back to his normal self!" Miura said. Hattori nodded distractedly.

"Yeah…" but something was off. He _knew_ it was.

He watched from the office window as the small dark haired figure of Moritaka paused and glanced back up at the editorial building, before at Takagi's urging, left towards the direction of the railway station.

Hattori's frown deepened. _Kami… please don't let this be what I think it is… _he prayed silently.

Without his consent, his mind flashed to the final words on the page, the words that sent hi reeling and now filled him with unmeasured dread.

**_WE COULD DIE_**

A week later, and the duo who made up the Mangaka Ashirogi Muto….

…never showed up…

And Hattori was left with the chilling conclusion that something horrible had happened, and his boys were tangled up in something deadly, with Death's scythe hanging over all their heads.

_…find us…._

_….Find Ashirogi Muto…._


End file.
